


All Things Must End

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been together since he’d made sergeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Must End

**Author's Note:**

> Crack!fic drabble

It was gone.

The recent round of abuse had been too much for it.

Scratched, cracked, dropped and submerged, all in the line of duty. It had been dried out and repaired countless times. Regardless of the misuse, it had soldiered on.

But now, it was truly gone.

James felt saddened by its loss.

They had been together since he’d made sergeant.

He looked at Lewis who stood beside him. Lewis squeezed his shoulder in understanding.

“I’m so sorry, James,” Lewis said solemnly. 

James nodded forlornly.

“We’ll get you a new blackcurrant, lad,” Lewis promised.

“Blackberry, sir. It’s a Blackberry.”


End file.
